


Slave Child

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Slavery, Violence, past rape mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much does it take until even the kindest soul learns to take pleasure in pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave Child

The scream echoes under the high roof of the warehouse like a trapped ghost seeking escape. It is not the first and it will be followed by many more.

The girl crouching on one of the beams supporting the roof knows this. She has been listening to these screams. Her ears hurt from them but she knows that is just an illusion. Her head hurts and her heart. And those pains are real.

Another scream and it echoes in her blood, in her mind.

It has always been this way. She feels the pain of others like some kind of vibration in her blood. It rushes through her. It used to be like fire, ripping her open, unbearable. It ripples through her mind in waves, she feels what they feel. Pain has become her constant companion.

There is always pain around her.

She doesn't remember a time when there was not. She knows there must have been. She has not always belonged to the Path. But it is so long ago that she was sold to them. She can't remember. Doesn't even recall her name.

She is a slave and slave is her name. Slave child they called her and do so still even though she has grown up. 

In her heart she was a child for so long. The Path inflicts pain. It is what they are. It is their nature. Killing, torture, cruelty, malice - that is their calling.

And she feels all of it. Has always felt all of it. She suffered with every single victim.

They made her heal them. That is her talent. That is her use for them.

Then they started the pain anew.

She knows no other life.

But now something is changing in her.

It hurts. It still hurts.

Another scream rips the silence, followed by cruel, high pitched laughter.

When they captured him she thought he wouldn't scream. Ever.

He has been the unmovable, unshakable rule in her life. Her master. Master Aro. The man she was given to as a personal healer. As a servant on his errands for the Path. As a toy to take his pleasure in.

Her own pain never bothered her. She served. It was all she ever knew.

Now he is helpless. Reduced to screaming. He does not beg. Not yet. But she isn't sure anymore he won't. It won't help of course. They will not spare him. There is no mercy to be found on here.

He was feeling too secure. He just rushed in, sure that nothing could harm him. She wasn't ready. She was too slow. When they trapped him she was too far behind to help.

She was so afraid of what he would do to her to punish her. But he will not punish her again. She is slowly starting to realize this. He will die in here. And he knows it as well probably. He won't expect her to come save him. She is just a mindless slave after all.

How funny that she came here, planning to do just that. That she came in here - mindless slave that she was - planning to rescue her master. Because he is her master. Because she must serve him.

She hates him. She has always hated him.

How strange that it would take her so long to realize.

But now she knows and he screams and the pain - the pain rushes through her blood, her soul - in such sweet waves. It lifts her spirit up, she soars on its crimson tide. The pain is so good.

Why would she save him, why would she end this bliss?

He wouldn't be grateful after all. He would punish her, beat her, rape her. She is nothing. Just his slave.

So she crouches on that beam and she looks down. There he is, chained to that strange contraption the mages who captured him have devised. It sucks off his energy, his very life. It is hurting him, killing him and he screams.

And for the first time in many years she smiles.


End file.
